Vampire Love
by luwendy23
Summary: Coming out from hiding, she starts to enter Cross Academy as a Prefect. On her first day, a bunch of this happen. First she meets a beautiful Vampire that she can't stop thinking of, even though she hates Vampires. Second she already made an enemy or enemies. Third, she got bittin by another Vampire, who apparently has a crush on her. Kaname/Oc/Aidou (Love Triangle)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Kyaa~!" A bunch of girls in black school uniforms.

"Kaname! I love you!" Multiple females said at different times.

"Stay back!" A girl with long raven hair, who wears the same uniform as them, but has a paper strap on her left sleeve.

"You go away you stupid prefect!" A girl said standing in front of the raven haired girl before screaming Kaname's name.

"What did you just call me?" The girl questioned as a cold chill went down all the people's back in the area.

"I called you a stupid prefect!" The same girl said, not understanding the situation.

"Why not say that to my fa-!" She was cut off when a certain silvered/white haired student in a male version of their uniform, who also has a paper strap on his left sleeve, grabbed the back collar of her shirt.

"What do you think you're doing?! Zero!" The girl exclaimed.

"I'll let you down when you calm down. Got it Aki?" The male, known as Zero, said.

"Do I not look calm to you?!" The female, known as Aki asked as she tries to escape from Zero's grasp.

"Not at all." Zero said, with a blank face.

"Let me go!" Aki says as she pounds her fist against Zero's chest.

"Calm down then." Zero said again, Aki sighed angrily before turning around making Zero let go of her.

"This is your first day as a Prefect and you were about to cause a fight. How much trouble do you have to create before you are satisfied?" Zero scolded her.

"You be quiet, at least I'm not like those stupid girls over there, fawning over those _people_." Aki said in disgust.

"Remember your job and your personal life is different, so forget your hatred of them when at work. You don't want to be bothered by the chairman, do you?" Zero said , which he received a loud 'hmp' from the prefect.

"Hey! You get down from there!" Aki pointed her pale finger at a couple of girls trying to get over the wall that protects the Night classes's dorm. Just by her voice the girls were surprised and fell down.

"Hey! That's not fair! You just want to keep the Night class to yourself!" A girl says from the crowd.

"I don't want to see them let alone keep them." Aki said plainly.

"How dare you! Now are you saying you're too good for the Night class?!" Another random girl commented.

Just then they all heard the noise that signals that the gate that holds the entrance/exit to and out of the Night class dorm. All the girls and a couple of males quickly went in line to not crowd them as they walk to school.

"What's with these people?" Aki quietly said to herself.

She then started to hear the noise quickly rise again when the Night class started to walk pass them.

"Kya~! There they are!" Someone squealed out.

"You, get back!" Aki commanded, pointing at a girl who was going to walk over the invisible barrier.

"Shut up stupid girl!" A rich girl said pulling Aki before pushing her to the ground.

"You want to fight?!" Aki said standing up instantly.

"Ew! I'm not a savage like you!" The selfish rich girl exclaimed.

"What did you say?!" Aki raised her arm to slap her, but before her hand made contact the girl screamed.

"Ow! That stupid Prefect just slapped me!" She said sitting on the floor while holding her 'bruised' cheek.

"What are you talking about?!" Aki yelled. "I didn't even touch you!"

"Don't spout lies! Everyone saw, right?!" Looking at the two girls who were 'consulting' her.

"Right!" They answered.

"Liars!" Aki yelled.

"Is there a problem here?" A mesmerizing voice said behind Aki.

"K-K-Kaname-sama!" The three girls exclaimed.

"Who?" Aki turned around to see two pairs of garnet colored eyes. When she took a step back to have a better view of the person's face she noticed reddish-brown hair brushing against the person's pale yet healthy face.

"Is there a problem?" The handsome male, known as Kaname, repeated.

"Kaname-sama, that girl slapped me!" The girl, still down, cried.

"Liar!" Aki exclaimed.

"How dare you?! Do you know who I am?!"

"Yeah, I know who you are! You're that girl that just pushed me down and lied about me hurting you with your flunkies behind you 24/7!"

"Why you?!" The girl stood up quickly before raising a hand to slap Aki.

Aki closed her eyes for the impact but after a moment of nothing she opened her eyes and saw the girl's hand a few inches from her cheek but was held back by Kaname's hand.

"Kaname-sama, what are you doing? Sticking up for this girl?" The girl said a bit confused of the situation.

"I'm sorry, but I won't let you hurt her for something she didn't do." Kaname said as he let her go before turning to Aki, not able to see the girl's mad face. "Are you alright?" Kaname grasped Aki's chin, tilting it so he would have a good view of her face.

"Yeah" Aki answered quietly blushing when she noticed how Kaname's face was a couple inches from her face. After a few moments Aki quickly got out of her light trance when she noticed a few jealous faces looking towards them, but mostly her. She quickly moved away and looked away from him. "You better get going to class now, or you'll be late."

Kaname flashed a cool smile at her before agreeing with her. "You're right, then fair well." He bowed before leaving.

_'Who would have thought such a being can be so beautif-? Wait! What am I thinking?! I have to remember that they're the reason I'm in this situation!_' Aki thought in her head, mentally pulling her hair.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

8:00 at Night,

"Aki! Zero! Give daddy a hug!" The chairman exclaimed happily as he tackled Aki and Zero.

"Get off me!" Zero yelled.

"Please chairman. This is not appropriate." Aki blushed.

"Call me father or dad at least!" The chairman commented.

"Never" Zero said bluntly.

"No thank you." Aki declined politely.

"Wah!" The chairman let go of them and cried into his seat, behind his desk.

"Alright then. Since we have nothing interesting to talk about we will be leaving." Zero said casually walking towards one of the office's windows.

"Wait a minute! Where are we going?!" Aki asked.

"Oh right, this is your first day." Zero said. "Every night we have to patrol the area. We don't know what would happen at night with _them_ still around."

"Okay, got it." She then followed Zero towards the window. "Bye chairman" She waved to him before jumping away from the window to a tree branch so she wouldn't have to hear the chairman whine about calling him 'father' or 'dad'.

After patrolling for a while, from branch to branch, she quickly saw a couple of girls, from before, with a camera in their hands, behind a bush to look at the Night class.

She did a few turns toward the girls and jumped down landing right behind them.

"What are you doing?" Aki said in irritation. The girls stiffened when they heard Aki's voice before turning around to meet her knee, since they were bending down.

"Oh it's you." One of the girls from before, who lied saying that Aki slapped her face, said.

"Yes, you annoying girl. Now leave before I gave to hurt you. Don't think I forgot what happened a while ago." Aki emphasized her last sentence by cracking her knuckles just by turning her hand into a ball.

The three girls gulped, but the leader of the group wasn't quite smart. "You think you're so tough! Just because you're a prefect!"

"Trust me I wouldn't be having this job if there was another candidate that is at least as decent as Zero." Aki said plainly. "But since everyone else are so annoying and such, I have to have this job. Now leave." Aki commanded.

"You're not my father." The girl stubbornly said.

"No, but I could get you suspended from going near the Night class, along with your little flunkies."

"F-flunkies?!" The two girls questioned in surprise.

"What's going on?" A male voice appeared.

When the four girls looked towards the direction the voice came from, they saw a blonde male in a Night's class uniform.

"Who are you?" Aki said in annoyance.

"I am Aidou Hanabusa." The male, now known as Aidou, introduced with a charming smile on his face.

"Why are you not in your class?" Aki questioned.

"We have a short break currently." Aidou answered smoothly, that is until he sniffed something in the air, before looking towards Aki with a smirk on his face slowly walked towards Aki.

"You smell really delightful." He smelled the air once again.

Aki quickly pulled out her silver staff and felt Aidou's surprisingly warm hand. She felt a strange kind of warmth appearing on her cheeks but brushed it aside. She tried to move her hand away from Aidou, but she couldn't move an inch from is iron grasp.


End file.
